


Silver Devil

by Yusuke_Uchiha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Magic Bondage, Masochism, Massage, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusuke_Uchiha/pseuds/Yusuke_Uchiha
Summary: Since being transported to another world with all of the other Final Fantasy villains, Kuja has noticed Sephiroth watching him, ONLY him. Kuja decides, after a few weeks of it, that he's gonna put a stop to it.It doesn't go the way he expects it to.Written for Kinktober 2020
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX) & Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea when I came across some Sephiroth and Kuja fanart.
> 
> That is all. Enjoy this shamelessly self-indulgent smut.

The green-eyed devil had been watching Kuja for weeks now, since they and several other colorful characters from other worlds had been forced together by whichever god wanted them to fight their battles this week. It was all so very tiresome. They were all here, supposed to be united against a common enemy: the ‘heroes.’ But they all wanted something different. The clown wanted to destroy everything. The tattooed man with the unwieldy sword only ever spoke of his son. And the time witch… Odin only knows what she wanted. 

But it was _very_ clear what the green-eyed devil wanted. He rarely spoke and the only thing he ever seemed to do during downtime was clean or sharpen that ludicrously long sword of his. Which was what he was doing now, and just like every other time he’d done it in Kuja’s presence, he was watching him. Kuja had been looked at this way more times than he could count, and he’d very often used it to his advantage. Men were so much more malleable when being led around by their cocks. But there was no benefit he could see to giving himself to Sephiroth, so those lustful green eyes were quickly becoming a nuisance. 

He and Sephiroth both tended to keep their distance from the others, so they were out of earshot when he decided it was time to confront him. He may be stuck here, but he’d be damned if he was going to put up with an extra annoyance when he didn’t have to. He stepped up to Sephiroth, who followed him with his eyes the whole time, and it made Kuja want to light his perfect silver hair on fire. 

“Avert your eyes, bastard,” Kuja snarled. “I promise you I have no qualms with plucking them right out of your skull.”

Sephiroth stopped the whetstone halfway down the sword and his lips curled into a wicked grin. “And I promise you that I would love nothing more than to see you try.”

The spark of a fire spell ignited in Kuja’s palms. “Underestimating me would not be in your best interest.”

Sephiroth’s grin turned cocky as he put away the whetstone and got to his feet, keeping one hand on the handle of his sword. The pupils in his eyes turned to almost catlike slits, and Kuja could have sworn he saw the green around them glow. If he’d been expecting Kuja to be intimidated, he was going to be sorely disappointed. It would take far more than a swordsman with a pretty face and a massive ego to make him shake in his boots.

“And yet you do not fear me,” Sephiroth growled. “When you very much should. So who is truly doing the underestimating here?”

Faster than Kuja could blink, Sephiroth closed the short distance between them, wrapped a gloved hand around Kuja’s neck, and roughly shoved him against one of the crumbling walls around them. The moons above reflected off Sephiroth’s sword as he held the point a mere inch from Kuja’s chest. The ruins around them were dead quiet then, their peers even stopping their attempts at planning and turning to watch them. But Kuja didn’t give them so much as a passing glance. 

“Tell me, genome,” Sephiroth said flatly. “If being watched offends you so, why did you allow it to continue without complaint until now?”

Within the span of a breath, Kuja swapped the fire in one of his hands for lightning and slammed that hand into Sephiroth’s sword in the same instant that he brought his fire-covered hand up to grasp Sephiroth’s other wrist. Sephiroth hissed and released Kuja’s neck, and as his other hand scrambled to maintain its grip on his sword, Kuja launched himself into the air. 

Anger bubbled in his chest at the silver devil’s implication. The very idea that he would enjoy Sephiroth’s leering. Ridiculous. So when Sephiroth sprouted his admittedly impressive black wing and pursued him, Kuja readied a Flare Star, intent on blasting that pretty face into oblivion. He launched the attack right above Sephiroth’s head, and he was about to congratulate himself when he saw a light blue glow surround Sephiroth’s sword. That sword swung in a perfect circle, cutting through every orb before they could close in like they were meant to.

Damn him. 

Sephiroth then flew forward and swung the blade. Kuja dodged by flying higher and diving down behind Sephiroth, launching a lightning spell directly into his back. Annoyingly, his wing moved to block it, and it took the vast majority of the damage, which Sephiroth didn’t even seem to feel. He turned on Kuja, swinging his sword again, and this time Kuja only barely managed to escape a worse wound by taking a small cut to his left cheek. 

At the sight of Kuja’s blood, Sephiroth’s pupils turned to slits again and the glow surrounding his sword intensified. Kuja readied himself, expecting a wave of sword swings, only to be left with his mouth hanging open when Sephiroth suddenly vanished right before his eyes. From behind him, he heard one of Sephiroth’s cocky hums, and it was followed by a feeling so gut-wrenching that the spells in Kuja’s hands died in an instant. That green-eyed devil. He’d slipped his hand past Kuja’s skirt-piece and grabbed his tail. 

“I’ve seen the other genome,” Sephiroth taunted, sheathing his sword with his free hand. “He’s far from impressive, and yet he doesn’t feel the need to hide what he is.”

He followed up with a cruel squeeze that Kuja had to grit his teeth to bear through. He’d be damned if he was going to let this bastard believe he’d gotten to him.

He threw a furious glare over his shoulder and bit back, “Well, I’ve seen images of your precious mother, with her lovely white hair and her otherworldly appearance. I wonder how she’d feel to know you’re fantasizing about fucking a man who shares those traits.”

The squeeze to his tail turned into a vicious yank, and he couldn’t hold back a pained grunt as he was pulled toward Sephiroth, his back crashing against his chest. Kuja scoffed, but whatever insult he’d planned for Sephiroth next vanished when his other hand looped around to tightly grasp Kuja’s cock through his smallclothes. Kuja’s breath hitched, not from the contact, but from what it revealed to both Sephiroth and himself.

“At least I’m honest, genome,” Sephiroth said with his lips at Kuja’s ear. “Which is more than I can say for you, acting so petulant while getting aroused from me pulling your tail.”

Sephiroth’s grip on his cock loosened slightly, and Kuja’s eyes fell before he could stop them. He could hardly deny what was right in front of him, no matter how much he might want to.

“Bastard,” Kuja spat. “I’ll-”

He had to seal his mouth closed to stop from moaning as Sephiroth forced his hand inside of his smallclothes and gave his cock two long pumps. Kuja shut his eyes tightly and mentally rejected the pleasurable feeling even as his traitorous hips moved to chase it.

“We both know,” Sephiroth mumbled, trailing his tongue up Kuja’s ear, “that you’d never have even noticed me watching you if you hadn’t been watching me, too.”

He punctuated his words with a sharp bite to Kuja’s neck and another long, slow pump that ended with Sephiroth rubbing his thumb over the head. The moan escaped before Kuja could catch it this time, and he nearly bit through his own tongue from the mixture of anger and embarrassment that overtook him. Damn him. Did the green-eyed devil intend to take him right here, miles above the ground, and in plain view of every other person in the ruins? Never. Kuja would sooner die than face such indignity.

His eyes flashed toward the large group of people below them, and, of course, Sephiroth noticed. With a taunt disguised as a chuckle, he said, “I’d have thought you the last person alive to be concerned about having an audience, but if privacy will convince you to cease this pretense, I’m willing to oblige.”

Before Kuja could utter another word, that large black wing suddenly wrapped itself around both of them, rendering Kuja’s vision completely dark. He heard the familiar hum of a spell casting along with a sound akin to the swirling of a vortex. And when the wing fell again, Kuja was taken aback. It wasn’t the same, of course, but the room was very similar to the one he’d had back in his desert palace. It was old, decrepit, and dusty like everything else in these damned ruins, but it had one thing no other spot had: a bed.

And that bed was where he promptly found himself, tossed onto it by Sephiroth’s much stronger arms. Dust flew up and into his eyes, but he ignored it, intent on glaring at Sephiroth as he stalked toward him, stripping off his long jacket and kicking off his boots as he went. And damn Kuja’s equally traitorous heart for trying to pound through his chest when Sephiroth followed that up by unbuckling the straps on his shirt.

“Who said that you could have me, bastard?” Kuja snapped as Sephiroth stepped closer. “I’d rather-”

The last strap came unbuckled, and Sephiroth peeled his shirt off. A hole in the ceiling allowed the moonlight to shine right in, and Kuja actually swallowed when he saw how it lit up all of that bare skin. Whatever Kuja was going to say was entirely forgotten, and it would have been impossible to miss his cock standing up this time since the damn thing practically jumped. Just one more traitor to add to the rapidly growing list.

After peeling off his gloves, Sephiroth went for his trousers, and it was only then that Kuja noticed the rather impressive bulge that was straining the leather. Well, at least Kuja wasn’t the only one shaming himself, although if Sephiroth’s arrogant smirk was any indication he was not even remotely ashamed. And the removal of his trousers showed he had absolutely no reason to be. The appearance of a cock had never been of much concern since the men Kuja bedded were mere means to an end, but he very nearly licked his lips at the sight of Sephiroth’s.

It took the bed shifting beneath him for Kuja to snap back to attention, but by then it was too late and Sephiroth had shoved him down with a hand to his chest. 

“Is this really all it takes to tie your petulant tongue?” Sephiroth asked wickedly. “Perhaps I overestimated you, genome.”

Kuja scowled and expelled a weak lightning spell from his chest, causing Sephiroth to wince and pull his hand back. “And I thought _I_ loved to hear myself talk. If you’re going to fuck me then do it.”

Sephiroth shook off the electricity and immediately grasped Kuja’s cock again, squeezing the base hard enough to make Kuja grunt. Sephiroth’s other hand entangled Kuja's hair and yanked his head back, giving him space to drag his tongue over the bite mark he’d left earlier.

“As if you truly wish this to be over so quickly,” Sephiroth whispered. “Once a performer, always a performer, it would seem.”

With a rough tug, Sephiroth pulled Kuja’s smallclothes down to expose his cock to the cool night air, and Kuja bristled when he thought he heard them rip. 

“Be careful, you-”

Sephiroth claimed his mouth, plunging that cruel tongue right past Kuja’s lips, and he hated how his own tongue moved to meet it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. But then his fears were realized when Sephiroth tugged at his smallclothes again and they really did tear, right at the hip. He growled and pushed Sephiroth away with a wet smack of their lips. 

“Bastard! Has it escaped your notice that we’re nowhere near a clothing store?”

Sephiroth smirked again as he absent-mindedly chucked the ruined clothing to the floor and went on to pull off Kuja’s boots and socks. He then ran both hands up to Kuja’s chest and pushed up the small bit of cloth covering it. 

“Truly a tragedy,” Sephiroth sneered. “You might need to use that ridiculous skirt as more than decoration.”

“Shut up,” Kuja snarled, “I’ll- Ah!”

A flick to one of his nipples silenced him and Sephiroth’s other hand moved down to join the first, Kuja’s mind turning to mush as he endured Sephiroth’s rough pinches and tugs. Both of his nipples stood up as quickly as his cock had, and he let out a wet moan when Sephiroth replaced one of his fingers with his mouth, a hot breath hitting Kuja an instant before his lips did. After a particularly loud suck, Sephiroth’s tongue swirled around his prize and Kuja’s head flew back. Shit. No matter how much he tried to reject it… It felt so damn good.

And there was only one reason a sadistic bastard like Sephiroth would be actually _trying_ to make him feel good. The thought made more anger bubble in Kuja’s chest even as he moaned from Sephiroth moving his mouth to his other nipple, giving it the exact same treatment. When he was finished, he pulled off with a loud pop and both of his hands crawled slowly down to Kuja’s hips. 

With another of his wicked grins, Sephiroth sneered, “As much of your body as you shamelessly show off, it’s a wonder you have any qualms about your cock being on display.”

Kuja launched another lightning spell in retaliation, but Sephiroth was ready for him this time, throwing up a small reflect and causing the lightning to fly right back into Kuja. 

“Damn you!” Kuja hissed. 

The shock made his lower back rise, and before the lightning could even fully pass through him, his helpless cock was taken by Sephiroth’s mouth. Kuja nearly choked on his own saliva when he gasped wildly. The electricity had heightened every nerve in his body, and there was no way Sephiroth didn’t know it.

Kuja threw his hips back toward the bed in an attempt to escape, but Sephiroth followed him, sinking down to engulf his entire cock and hollowing his cheeks. His sucks were powerful and merciless, but the rapid flicking of his tongue was what pushed an absolutely fraught moan out of Kuja’s mouth. He immediately sealed his lips closed and slammed a hand over his mouth, but the damage was done. Sephiroth’s cocky hum vibrated around him and that was the final straw. Too much. He was too sensitive and the bastard was too relentless. He was going to...

Sephiroth must have noticed because, at the very last moment, he released Kuja’s cock and peered up at him, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Kuja maintained his glare despite internally screaming at being denied his release. It was exactly as he’d thought. The bastard wanted him to _cease the pretense_ , to admit that he wanted Sephiroth as much as Sephiroth clearly wanted him. And what better way to try to force that out of him than to deny him? Sadistic prick didn’t know how wrong he was about that.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to, bastard,” Kuja said, but his voice didn’t have the edge he’d wanted. Too much frustration seeping through. Damn it all.

Sephiroth’s grin only grew cockier as he tightened his grip on Kuja’s hips and effortlessly flipped him onto his stomach. Before Kuja could try to voice a protest, Sephiroth pulled back and forced him up to his knees. Kuja gripped the dust-covered blankets tightly when Sephiroth reached around to undo the belt holding up Kuja’s skirt piece and peeled the white cloth away, leaving both his ass and his tail completely exposed. His tail wrapped more tightly around his hips, the lingering self-consciousness driving him to keep it as hidden as possible, no matter how pointless it was.

Then he glanced angrily over his shoulder just in time to watch Sephiroth move closer and wrap his arm around his hips, avoiding his tail completely and pulling his ass flush against him. Every hair on Kuja’s body stood up when Sephiroth’s cock pushed between his slightly spread legs, brushing his stones and nestling itself right beneath his own cock. The feeling of that hot cock left Kuja unprepared for when Sephiroth slid his other hand up to grasp Kuja by the chin again.

“I have a name,” Sephiroth said, pulling Kuja’s head back a few inches so he could breathe in his ear.

Kuja bit back a shiver and snapped, “So do I, but when have you ever used it?”

Sephiroth hummed, another breath tickling Kuja’s ear. “Perhaps I will... if you behave.”

Kuja shook his chin out of Sephiroth’s grip. “Go to hell.”

In an instant, his head was roughly shoved down so that his left cheek pressed into the mattress. Sephiroth grasped his hair again, tighter this time, and the tug to his scalp made Kuja wince.

“Very well, genome.” 

The arm around his hips shifted so Sephiroth could grasp his cock again, and Kuja didn’t even bother trying to hold back his voice this time. No point when he’d already shamed himself so spectacularly by nearly coming in the bastard’s mouth. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and clenched his fists tighter at the intentionally slow, light tugs Sephiroth gave him. It felt so damn good, but knowing that it was meant to torture him gave him the strength he needed to keep from melting into those touches.

The hand in his hair moved up his back, fingertips brushing across his skin as it went, and eventually made it to his ass. Sephiroth grabbed a generous handful of one of the cheeks and squeezed, and at the same time, moved his hand up to Kuja’s cock head to palm at it gently, far _too_ gently. Kuja peeled his face away from the blankets and attempted to push himself up, but his arms lost all of their strength when he suddenly felt a warm wetness against his exposed rim. 

His face hit the mattress again and he let out a muffled, “Shit!”

The drag of Sephiroth’s tongue was just as slow as the strokes to Kuja’s cock, but it still piled on far more stimulation than he was remotely prepared for. His lower body tensed again, and his cock swelled in Sephiroth’s hand. Gods, yes. So close. Just a little more-

“Ah!” Kuja cried out as Sephiroth squeezed the base of his cock, much harder than he had any other time, which stopped Kuja right at the edge again. And he didn’t let up, holding the tight squeeze even as he flattened his tongue and dragged it across Kuja’s rim. 

Much to his chagrin, a knot was actually beginning to form in Kuja’s throat. Being denied twice in such a short time frame was difficult on its own, but knowing it was probably far from over… A guttural moan escaped him when the drag of Sephiroth’s tongue turned into rapid flickers and he released his hold on Kuja’s cock entirely. He brought that hand up to squeeze Kuja’s other cheek and spread his ass wider, and Kuja nearly whined when Sephiroth pulled back an inch to blow out a breath.

He kneaded Kuja’s ass with both hands and sneered, “Come now, genome. Where has that smart mouth of yours gone?”

Those taunting words were a shot of magma straight into Kuja’s veins and his eyes flared as he threw another glare over his shoulder. 

“Aww, what’s wrong?” Kuja seethed. “Does the mama’s boy need validation?”

The hands on his ass gripped a little bit tighter and Kuja swallowed heavily when he saw actual anger flash across those green eyes. Sephiroth drew his hands away and Kuja didn’t miss when both of them lit up with the spark of a fire spell. 

Well, it seemed Kuja had touched a nerve with that one. Not that he cared. The bastard had it coming.

“Really?” Kuja growled. “You pull my tail and then get touchy at some snarky words? Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it, bastard.”

“Your cock stood right up when I touched your tail,” Sephiroth responded cooly.

“Of course it did! My tail is-”

His cheeks heated up and he turned away, letting his ass fall to the bed as his tail squeezed his hips even tighter. His clenched fists sat trembling on his knees when he grumbled, “You have a foreskin, too. You’re perfectly aware of what happens to a body part when it’s not often exposed to the open air.”

A brief silence fell between them, wherein Kuja’s self-consciousness and embarrassment began to overpower the white-hot arousal that Sephiroth had stoked in him. His cock visibly wilted and the knot that had formed in his throat earlier was threatening to push itself out. This was why he’d never let any of the people he bedded in the past so much as _see_ his tail. So much easier to put on a performance when real emotions weren’t getting in the way.

The bed shifted again, and Kuja gasped when an arm was suddenly thrown around his waist and he was pulled backward, right into Sephiroth’s lap. His cheeks heated up even more, and he squirmed.

“Hey, what the hell are you- Ah!”

Sephiroth’s hand was on his tail again, but this time, he wasn’t squeezing or tugging. His fingers were curled gently around it and he was slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, dragging his hand toward the tip. When he reached it, he took a moment to tweak at the end with his fingertips, drawing a sigh out of Kuja that was far more arousing than even he’d expected. Gods, it felt good. _So_ good. No one had ever touched his tail so gingerly before, so he’d never... 

“Revealing such a weakness to me,” Sephiroth whispered next to his ear. “I might be led to believe that you _want_ me to torture you more.”

He followed that up with another slow stroke of Kuja’s tail, moving down from the tip instead. That somehow felt even better, and Kuja found he didn’t even have the presence of mind to bite back at Sephiroth’s infernal taunt. All he could do was moan as Sephiroth’s hand moved down. When that hand reached the base of his tail, Kuja’s hips launched off of Sephiroth’s lap of their own accord, and Sephiroth’s other hand was quick to take advantage, grasping his softened cock with the same gentility he was showing Kuja’s tail. 

He started more of those frustratingly slow pumps, but they were compounded by his continued stroking of the base of Kuja’s tail. Kuja’s head fell back against Sephiroth’s shoulder as the stimulation piled up and his lower body tensed for the third time. He was there, right on that sweet edge, and just as he was about to tumble over it, Sephiroth’s hands pulled back. 

The knot finally pushed out of Kuja’s throat in the form of a distraught snarl, and he choked out, “Damn you! You fucking sadistic devil!”

Sephiroth hummed against his neck before dragging his tongue over the bite mark once more. “Perhaps you shouldn’t have shown your cards.”

That action broke through Kuja’s haze of arousal and cleared his mind enough for him to throw a cocky smile at Sephiroth. Kuja had always kept his nails long, and never had he been more grateful for it. With a mini ice spell, he sharpened the nail on his index finger and raised it to his own neck.

“You’re one to talk,” he breathed. “You showed one of yours ages ago.”

With a flick of his finger, Kuja nicked the skin right where the bite mark sat, and the blood started trickling down in an instant. Kuja watched Sephiroth’s pupils turn to slits again, and the green glow around them immediately followed. Both of Sephiroth’s hands clenched, not tightly enough to be painful, but enough to get Kuja’s attention.

Moving his lips closer to Kuja’s ear, Sephiroth practically purred, “You’re playing a dangerous game right now.”

Oh, gods above if those words didn’t hit Kuja like a speeding airship. Not because of the words themselves but because of how Sephiroth spoke them. That was the first time since this started that Kuja didn’t hear a hint of arrogance in his voice. That was pure, unfiltered lust, and Kuja didn’t realize until this exact moment how badly he’d needed to hear it. The high that came with successfully seducing someone was potent, but it was even more so when he managed to do it to someone powerful. And Sephiroth… he was more powerful than any of them.

He turned himself completely around, shamelessly groaning when he wrapped his legs around Sephiroth and felt that gorgeous cock press full against his. 

Sephiroth looked genuinely surprised when Kuja met his eyes and whispered, “Dangerous games are the only ones I play.”

He followed those words with another ice spell, and another cut, this one across his left collarbone. Sephiroth eyed it hungrily, and Kuja watched again, realizing that he loved watching those pupils slit and those eyes glow. He would cut and heal himself a thousand times over if it drew out that reaction every single time. 

Sephiroth’s hands were gripping Kuja’s hips so tightly he was sure they would leave a pair of lovely bruises. He took one of those hands and led it up to the newest cut, pressing Sephiroth’s palm on top of it and reveling in the painful sting of having the wound disturbed. Sephiroth’s other hand squeezed his hip tighter, and it made his cock jump all over again. There would definitely be a bruise. Kuja only wished he had a mirror so he might be able to admire it when this was over.

Sliding both of his hands up to cup Sephiroth’s face, he leaned in until their lips were a mere inch apart and mumbled, “Come on, Sephiroth. What happened to all of that fire? Are you bored of me already?”

Sephiroth’s pupils seemed to vanish as his hand flew up from Kuja’s hip to slam into the back of his head and force that inch gap closed. He smiled slyly against those lips even as Sephiroth's tongue tried to pry his apart. Got him. And getting someone had never felt so satisfying. Kuja opened his mouth to let Sephiroth in and the moment Kuja felt his tongue, he closed his lips around it and gave it a single lewd suck. Sephiroth actually growled, and it very nearly took Kuja apart.

Sephiroth was the one to break the messy kiss, and when he did, Kuja kept eye contact while he obscenely licked Sephiroth’s saliva off of his lips. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him and asked, “Is this how you rose to power on your world?”

Kuja answered with a coy grin. “Partially. We weren’t all given fancy military training.”

Sephiroth’s amused hum was followed by him finally peeling his hand away from the wound on Kuja’s chest and using that bloodied hand to reach around and stroke at the base of Kuja’s tail again. Kuja ground his hips forward of his own accord this time, but he still took hold of Sephiroth’s wrist to stop him.

“I don’t think so,” Kuja said cheekily, pressing a hand to the middle of Sephiroth’s chest and positively beaming when Sephiroth allowed him to push him down onto his back. “I mean to get my mouth around your cock, and as much as you’ve been toying with me, you’re damn well gonna take it.”

Without waiting for an answer, he turned around again. He shifted back so that he was sitting on Sephiroth’s chest, and finally allowed his tail to come completely uncurled. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that, but it felt divine. Drawing a tie out from inside of one of his sleeves, Kuja pulled his hair back and out of his face. Normally, he wouldn’t have bothered, but this was a cock he actually wanted, so he thought it deserved a little special treatment.

As he was tying the knot, Sephiroth’s hands snaked their way up to his chest to tweak at his nipples, and it had Kuja grinding his hips again. Sephiroth responded by pinching and rolling them between his thumb and index finger, and Kuja’s breathy moan was followed by an annoyed glance over his shoulder.

“For a military man, you’re shit at following orders.”

Sephiroth smirked and rolled his fingers faster. “Well perhaps if you spent less time trying to look pretty and more time on my cock, I wouldn’t need to find a way to occupy my time.”

“Tch,” Kuja scoffed. “As if I need to try.”

He didn’t give Sephiroth even a moment to come up with a rebuttal and sunk down onto his cock, taking as much as he could in one go. Sephiroth’s was larger than what Kuja was accustomed to, so he would need time to adjust if he was going to swallow all of him, time he was more than happy to spend. Sephiroth filled his mouth and throat so perfectly, and it had been quite some time since he’d needed to temper his gag reflex to this extent. 

He took his time, sinking down, coming back up, swirling his tongue over Sephiroth’s head, and then sinking back down to do it all over again. Sephiroth didn’t make a single sound, of course, but this was hardly Kuja’s first time with a quiet man. Those muscular thighs tensing and the change in his breathing told Kuja all that he needed to know. 

Every time he sunk deeper, his throat would ache and tears would slide out of his eyes, but he kept it up until, with a deep breath and a glorious swallow, he took Sephiroth’s cock all the way to the hilt, beaming with pride when that patch of silver hair tickled his lips. And that was what finally drew a sound from Sephiroth, a rumble in his throat that sounded similar to that growl he’d let out earlier. The sound shot straight to Kuja’s cock and he drew his mouth almost completely off only to slide back down again, humming right before his airway was cut off. He felt Sephiroth’s hands grasp his ass and part his cheeks again, but he was having far too much fun to register it. So when Sephiroth’s wicked tongue came down on his rim again, he nearly choked and had to pull off. 

Sephiroth started with those delicious flickers, and paused for only a moment to say, “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted my cock in your mouth. Or have you suddenly lost all of your skill?”

Kuja grumbled and snapped, “Keep talking, you prick. If I wanted to, I could have you coming down my throat in mere seconds.”

With another flattened drag of his tongue, Sephiroth said, “But you won’t. You want me to fuck you.”

Gods that tongue. He was quickly taking Kuja apart with it, but Kuja still managed to bite back, “When did I ever say I wanted you to fuck me?”

“You didn’t,” Sephiroth answered, an amused smirk on his face. “Your ass is doing it for you.”

Kuja couldn’t have argued against that even if he’d wanted to since he could easily feel how much his rim was twitching with every flick of Sephiroth’s tongue. And it wasn’t as if he was trying very hard to hide it anymore. He didn’t think he’d ever wanted to be fucked so badly in his life.

“Well?” Sephiroth said, mockingly tapping his fingers against Kuja’s ass. “I’m waiting.”

Cheeky prick. Fine. If he wanted to play this game, Kuja was perfectly willing to play along. It wasn’t like he’d never sucked a cock while getting his ass toyed with. So he sank back down, easily taking Sephiroth all the way to the hilt again. A light moan from Sephiroth was followed by a press against Kuja’s rim, one that very nearly had him choking again. Oh, he knew that feeling. Sephiroth was finally, _finally_ going to stretch him open. Gods, yes.

Excitement drove him as he dove down on that cock again, his mind swimming with thoughts of how incredible it was going to feel when it was inside of him. He was at the base of Sephiroth’s cock when he felt the first sting that always came along with being stretched. There was no way he could ignore it entirely, but he didn’t choke and only hummed around Sephiroth’s cock to show his appreciation. 

But then that devilish tongue pulled back and Kuja actually whined this time. What had he done to deserve that? He was doing exactly what- Oh, shit!

Sephiroth had pushed in one of his fingers and Kuja arched his back when that finger slid in all the way to the knuckle. Wait… how was it sliding in so easily? He’d been with enough men to know that saliva was not quite so slick. He was forced to pull off again so that he could look over his shoulder to see what was going on, and his mouth hung open when he saw a bottle of oil sitting on the bed next to Sephiroth.

“Where the hell did you get that?”

Sephiroth glanced up at him. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I have a sword.”

It took Kuja a moment to get his meaning, but once he did, he asked, “Are you serious? You’re using your sword oil on my ass?”

With another of his wicked grins, he pushed against Kuja’s rim with that one finger and slid a second one in right alongside it. Kuja’s moan was cut off by Sephiroth saying, “Oil is oil, and I didn’t hear any complaints when I first poured it on you.”

 _That’s because I had your cock down my throat, you prick_. But Kuja decided he wasn’t gonna give him any response at all and went right back to feasting on that cock. He hadn’t had his fill of it just yet, and he was dying to see if he could bring Sephiroth close enough to the brink that he was forced to make him stop. So even as he felt himself stretched enough for a third and eventually fourth finger, Kuja did not stop, sinking down onto Sephiroth’s cock so many times that his throat actually became sore enough to require a healing spell. 

And as soon as that healing spell tapered out, he felt it, the extra engorging of Sephiroth’s cock that he had been searching for. He sped up, even going so far as to not sink all the way down so that he could use his hand at the same time. It was only fitting that he drag Sephiroth to the precipice after the sadistic bastard had done it to him three times.

But then a feeling hit him, one that was so intense that he had no choice but to pull off on his own. Those fingers that were filling him so nicely had just curled and Sephiroth was absolutely punishing his prostate. His arms lost all of their strength, and he fell with his cheek on Sephiroth’s thigh. Shit, that was good. _Too_ good. There was no way he was going to last with Sephiroth doing that, not after all of the horrible teasing he’d already been put through today. But if he was going to come, he didn’t want it to be this way. That gorgeous cock was still right before his eyes, and he wanted it. Now.

So he shook his hips to get Sephiroth’s attention, found the strength to turn his head, and whispered, “Fuck me.”

As soon as Kuja saw the shit-eating grin on Sephiroth’s face, he knew it wasn’t going to be that simple. Sephiroth continued the assault on his prostate and said, “What was that? Perhaps you should speak up so I can hear you better.”

Unequivocally, the most infuriating bastard Kuja had ever met. He made his arms work and pushed himself back up so that he could stare the prick in the face and roar, “Damn you, Sephiroth! Stop screwing around and fuck me!”

Kuja’s arms very nearly lost all of their strength again when Sephiroth’s pupils turned to slits one more time, but Kuja didn’t have time to see the glow. Sephiroth took Kuja by his hips, flipped him over again, and draped his exhausted legs against those gorgeously broad shoulders. Kuja actually felt the oil drip over his rim this time, but it took a back seat to the chest-melting sight of Sephiroth lubing up that massive cock. Damn it all. His heart was going to stop. He knew it was.

And when Sephiroth lined up and pushed himself inside, he found he was almost right. So full. Gods, he was stuffed absolutely to the brim. If paradise existed, Kuja was sure that this was what it would feel like. Sephiroth’s hands moved down to grasp Kuja by the back of his knees, and it seemed he was just as finished with the wait as Kuja was since he started a pace even more punishing than the one he’d been using on Kuja’s prostate. 

_Oh. Oh, yes. Fuck yes. Deeper. Harder. More. More, damn you!_ He had no idea if any of that was coming out of his mouth or if it was only in his head, but it didn’t matter either way. He wanted this so badly and he’d run clean out of the pride that made him care if Sephiroth knew it. Let the green-eyed devil see him in all of his shame, as long as he damn well didn’t stop this time.

Kuja positively screamed when one of Sephiroth’s hands slid down to grasp his cock again and matched the pace of his hand with the pace of his thrusts. He’d wound down a little bit while he was sucking Sephiroth’s cock, but that hardly mattered. He was winding back up fast, and gods was he ready for it. 

“If you stop… this time… I swear I’ll kill you.”

Sephiroth’s wild thrusts made the sentence come out broken, but it was more than clear enough to bring one more wicked grin to Sephiroth’s face. He responded by letting go of Kuja’s other leg so that he could curl his other hand around the base of Kuja’s tail. Kuja’s head flew back and his back arched again. _Yes! Yes! So close! Almost there!_

Sephiroth gently twisted the hand that was around Kuja’s tail and leaned in closer as he whispered, “Come, Kuja.”

He’d slowly brought Kuja up to the edge, but hearing his name spoken like that felt like a round-house kick that sent him flying off of it. He didn’t just come, he absolutely burst, spraying cum on Sephiroth’s hand and all the way up to his own chin. And with Sephiroth’s continued thrusts and touches to his tail, it felt like the orgasm just kept coming. Wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure that made his vision go white and his whole body tighten.

Thankfully, his ears still worked because that fabulous orgasm was almost immediately followed by the equally incredible sound of Sephiroth grunting and moaning through his own release. But that was all Kuja managed to register before his white vision turned dark and he fell unconscious with Sephiroth’s cock still pouring cum inside of him.

* * *

Kuja couldn’t say how long he slept for. This damnable planet they were on didn’t have a day-night cycle. The moons were always in the sky no matter how long they were there. But he knew one thing, the place was always cold. So when he woke up warm, he knew something strange was going on.

He peeled his eyes open, drunkenly looked around, and froze when he saw what exactly it was that was keeping him warm. It was Sephiroth’s long coat, covering him from the chest down. With his eyes suddenly much clearer, he looked around again, but he didn’t see Sephiroth anywhere. Not that he’d been expecting him to stick around and cuddle. Still, though, if he was going to leave, why wouldn’t he bring his own damn jacket? 

Whatever. It didn’t matter all that much. He’d see Sephiroth again, so he could just give it to him then. For now, he needed to get up and make himself as presentable as he could on this gods forsaken rock. He threw Sephiroth’s jacket to the side and climbed out of the bed, momentarily wobbling as he realized how tired his legs still were. He was about to search the floor for his clothes when he saw his shoes, socks, and skirt piece all neatly stacked on the corner of the bed. Right. Military man. Easy to forget, what with the wing and the insane magical power.

He was about to reach for the skirt piece when he remembered. Sephiroth had completely destroyed his smallclothes. Kuja sighed and picked up the skirt piece, anyway, about to try to figure out a way he could wear it to cover himself without it looking absolutely atrocious. But then he noticed.

Sitting on the bed where the skirt piece had been was not only what looked like leather smallclothes but also a piece of paper folded in half. Kuja picked up the smallclothes first and grumbled when he realized they seemed to be made of leather from Sephiroth’s clothes. Prick. If he had the skill to make these, he damn well had the skill to fix the ones he ripped. But one more look at the new smallclothes revealed why Sephiroth had made them. Buckles. There were buckles at both hips… for ease of removal. Kuja scowled and couldn’t help thinking Sephiroth had ripped his old smallclothes on purpose.

With a roll of his eyes, he went ahead and picked up the paper to see what drivel Sephiroth had written for him. He unfolded it and read:

_So that your cock won’t be on display. I’ll not have what is mine being exposed for all the world to see._

‘What is mine?’ Kuja’s hand closed around the letter, crumpling it into a ball before he lit it ablaze and let the ashes fall to his feet. That arrogant, self-important, insufferable, green-eyed bastard. Left with no other choice, Kuja put on the ridiculous smallclothes, made himself decent, picked up Sephiroth’s jacket, and stormed out of the house to find him. 

He really was going to light his perfect silver hair on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dirty fucking liar who can't seem to write a one-shot anymore to save my life, so here we are with a second chapter to ANOTHER story that was meant to be a one-shot.
> 
> Enjoy. XD

“Dammit,” Kuja grunted as he stumbled away from what had, only moments ago, been a battlefield.

These gods and their idiotic war, why did he have to be dragged into it? That damn summoner woman. For all of her good manners and modest clothing, she unleashed power unlike anything Kuja had ever seen the moment he’d taken down that obnoxious, loud-mouthed blonde. Not even Princess Garnet had been able to call on summons so swiftly and easily, and her magic. Damned if she didn’t have excellent control of it. Where had she learned such discipline?

It hardly mattered now. After having to fight his way through that ridiculous light warrior and that equally loud twerp who called himself Bartz, it had taken everything Kuja had to defeat that obnoxious blonde. So when his lover showed up to save him, Kuja didn’t have the energy nor the power left to fight her. 

He’d barely managed to escape from her before she delivered the killing blow, but she’d been smart, hitting him with a spell of silence that activated not long after he was out of her sight. Now here he was, a gaping gash in his side so deep he thought he could see his ribcage. Courtesy of one of the lovely Shiva’s many, _many_ icicles.

The wasteland around him was quiet, or at least it seemed quiet in comparison to the battles he’d been repeatedly thrust into over the past few months. He was growing quite tired of it, so perhaps, he thought, this wound was for the best. He couldn’t be made to fight anymore if he was dead. And it wasn’t as if he had anything particularly pressing to live for, especially not in this hellscape of a world where the only constant was more life and death battles that he didn’t even want to fight.

He fell against one of the crumbled walls of what used to be a house and slid down it, leaving a smear of blood against the stone as he went. When his ass hit the ground, he leaned his head back, looking out over the moons again. He’d grown to hate those damn things. It would have been nice to look at a sunrise instead, but he wasn’t in the position to be picky. He’d take the moons over Zidane’s face, staring down at him with a mixture of hatred and pity. 

He knew the blood loss was getting to him when he started having trouble keeping his head up and he was forced to lean it against the wall behind him. If this was dying, it really wasn’t as bad as everyone made it out to be. 

His eyelids were falling closed when a sound grabbed his attention that made him open them again. It was familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, not while it was taking all he had just to stay awake. But he couldn’t see clearly, his vision having gone blurry due to the blood loss. He tried blinking but it didn’t help. All he could see was a black blur, but right before his eyes fell closed again, he thought he spotted a hint of silver, too.

* * *

He awoke feeling warmer than he had in weeks, a light behind his eyelids that was bathing him in a wonderful heat that made him want to stretch his arms over his head. But the comfort was ruined in an instant when his mind started turning fully and he remembered. He’d been lying in the middle of nowhere bleeding to death, so what…?

He peeled his eyelids open and had to blink a few times to clear his vision, but once he could see, he was met with a crackling campfire. Glancing around, he found that he was in a cave, the entrance only a few feet away and revealing that it was pouring rain. He groaned aloud. He’d learned very quickly that the rains on this gods forsaken world could last for weeks at a time. He tore his eyes from the rain to look about the cave again, but he didn’t see anyone. Well, the fire didn’t start itself, so someone had to have brought him here. He started trying to get up only to freeze when he realized he was not only lying on something soft, but something warm was draped over him. His eyes fell, and his jaw dropped.

A black, leather coat. His eyes bugged as his heart started pounding. No. This was impossible. There was no way that-

Footsteps coming from the cave’s entrance interrupted his thoughts, and he came very close to gasping when he met some very green eyes. His leather clothes and silver hair were soaked through from the rain, and so was the dead creature he carried under his arm. It looked like a Mu from the Mist Continent, only much uglier.

“Sephiroth?”

“I see you’ve decided to return to the land of the living,” Sephiroth said casually, stepping closer to the fire and dropping the creature right beside it. 

It was only then that Kuja also noticed the three large, wooden poles on Sephiroth’s back, likely taken from one of the many demolished houses. He put those on the ground, as well, and turned to Kuja, an annoyed glare on his face.

“I distinctly remember telling you that you were not allowed to die,” Sephiroth growled. “And yet I find you bleeding to death from a wound you could have easily healed.”

“Tch,” Kuja scoffed. “The moment you learn how to conjure an echo screen into existence, you’re more than welcome to teach me. Besides, you were the one who ran off after that pretty, blonde boy toy of yours. Perhaps if you wanted me to live, you shouldn’t have left me to a four-on-one battle.” 

“Four? There were only two when I left you.”

Kuja shrugged. “Yes, well, they had friends nearby, evidently.”

Sephiroth’s eyebrows narrowed into an irritated scowl. “I see.”

Silence fell after that as Sephiroth picked up the creature and pulled a small knife from his belt. Kuja bristled a little when Sephiroth began skinning the creature to get it ready for cooking and turned away, not wanting to watch. It wasn’t that blood and gore particularly bothered him, but he wasn’t going to actively look at it if he didn’t have to. 

He moved to stretch his arms over his head as he wanted to earlier, but a sharp pain in his side stopped him. He shakily moved the coat, only to find that the wound, while somewhat healed, was still there. He did, however, notice the glow of a Regen spell, but there was something off about it. It didn’t seem to be finishing the job, as if something was stalling it and preventing the wound from healing completely.

“It’s been like that for hours,” Sephiroth explained, tossing the animal’s skin right out of the cave’s entrance. “I cast a Cure spell as soon as I found you, but that was all that it did. That Regen spell has been the only thing keeping the wound from killing you.”

A wound that wouldn’t heal. Kuja knew Shiva well, and he knew she wasn’t capable of inflicting something like that. There had to be another cause, and Kuja could think of nothing other than that second summon the damnable woman had used alongside Shiva, a dreadful-looking, twisted creature she called Anima. Kuja had never seen its like before, so gods know what it was capable of. Perhaps it hit him with a spell that was preventing his wound from healing. If he could get off a Dispel, then maybe…He raised a hand and tried to conjure the spell.

But nothing came, not even so much as a spark. Damn that woman. How powerful was her magic that the silence effect would last this long?

“You still can’t cast?” Sephiroth asked as he impaled a large haunch of the creature’s meat on one of the wooden poles.

Kuja shook his head. “That woman is far stronger than she looks.”

“So it would seem,” Sephiroth responded cooly. Whether he was irritated at him or the woman, Kuja couldn’t say, but that scowl remained plastered to his face as he reached into his pocket to draw out a small glass bottle with a purple-tinted liquid inside.

Not an echo screen, but a remedy. Just as good, if not better. If there were any other ailments wracking him that he didn’t know about, the remedy would take care of those, too. Sephiroth stepped closer and held the bottle out to Kuja.

Kuja shakily reached for it, but as soon as Sephiroth let go, Kuja lost his grip. Dammit! He scrambled to try to catch it, but Sephiroth was forced to do it for him. Evidently, his arms and hands had just as little strength as his legs, right now. He grumbled to himself as Sephiroth sighed and uncapped the bottle. To his absolute bafflement, Sephiroth tipped the bottle back and poured the liquid into his own mouth.

Kuja was a mere moment from yelling at him when Sephiroth knelt down, cupped Kuja’s face, and pressed their lips together. Kuja’s mouth opened out of shock, and Sephiroth let the remedy slip right past Kuja’s lips. Kuja drank it down without a fuss, but once he had, Sephiroth lingered there, even going so far as to turn his head to move in tighter. Kuja’s eyes widened, and he swiftly turned his head to break the unexpected kiss, silently cursing his rapidly-warming cheeks and tightening stomach.

“What was that about?” Kuja asked sharply. 

Sephiroth smirked and answered, “Well, you couldn’t hold the bottle, could you? I thought I’d skip the part where you huff and refuse to let me pour it in your mouth for you.”

Kuja’s mouth opened to give a rebuttal, but he closed it just as fast. Damn him. He’d gotten to know Kuja a bit too well, it would seem. Kuja elected to say nothing as he sat by and waited for the remedy to take effect. In the meantime, Sephiroth went back to setting up the spitroast he’d started moments ago. 

Once the meat was in place and cooking, Sephiroth went to the entrance of the cave and returned with two old pales full of rain water. Kuja’s mouth suddenly felt very dry, but he knew very well he wouldn’t be able to cup his hands and hold them steady enough to drink that water if he couldn’t even hold a damn bottle. He watched as Sephiroth took the empty remedy bottle, put a little water in it, and shook it to rinse it out. Then he filled it up and stepped up to Kuja again.

“Are you going to let me give this to you properly, or do I need to take your mouth again?” Sephiroth asked, looking far too pleased with himself.

Kuja could have punched him. Well, actually he couldn’t have, and that was precisely the issue. 

He sighed and groused, “Fine.”

Sephiroth knelt and as he brought the bottle to Kuja’s lips, Kuja opened his mouth and let Sephiroth pour that blissfully cool water over his tongue. Gods, he’d known he was thirsty, but he’d underestimated how much. He swallowed down that water like a man possessed, and even after Sephiroth emptied it, he wasn’t satisfied. But he was far from desperate enough to ask Sephiroth for another drink. The remedy would take effect before too much longer, anyway.

Since Kuja said nothing else to him, Sephiroth put the empty bottle to the side and went to turn the meat. Silence fell again, broken only by the sound of the rain pouring outside. It was nice, Kuja thought, to not have to hear the sounds of clashing swords or spells firing off, so he leaned his head back again and stole a glance at Sephiroth. Despite being awake and fighting for just as long as Kuja had been, he was showing no signs of fatigue. Lucky prick.

“How did you find me?” Kuja asked him. “I was in the middle of nowhere, and I wasn’t exactly making any sounds.”

Sephiroth didn’t look at him when he answered, “Surely you haven’t already forgotten how badly you were bleeding. As long of a trail as you left, it’s a wonder you’re still breathing.”

Sephiroth’s tone was somewhere between annoyed and accusatory, and it made Kuja’s blood boil. What did he expect Kuja to do? _Not_ get worn down and overwhelmed after facing so many foes in a row? 

“Well forgive me for not being as perfect as you are,” Kuja growled. “Unlike you, my creator actually gave me limits. It wouldn’t do to have his precious tool turn on him, after all.”

Sephiroth shot a glare at Kuja, and had he not seen it dozens of times since they met, he might have been a tiny bit worried. But he’d gotten to know Sephiroth over these past few months, as well, so he knew a pretense when he saw it.

“I suppose it shouldn’t surprise me that you’re completely missing the point,” Sephiroth snapped back. “It’s your specialty.”

“Well, then why don’t you enlighten me, _your highness_ ?” Kuja sneered, doing the best mock bow he could manage in this state. “What is _the point_?”

Sephiroth closed the distance between them so fast Kuja never even saw him turn, and before Kuja could even take a breath, Sephiroth’s mouth was on his again. Kuja sucked in a surprised breath only to have Sephiroth take advantage of his parted lips and slip his tongue inside. Kuja tried to pull back and ask what the hell he was doing, only to suddenly find his head being held firmly in place by both of Sephiroth’s hands. 

Sephiroth released a heavy breath into Kuja’s mouth, and a shiver ran through Kuja’s entire body. Different. This kiss was different from every other one Sephiroth had given him. He didn’t know what was different about it or how he knew, but he did. Sephiroth pulled their lips back for a fraction of a second only to turn his head and slot their lips together again at a different angle and slide one of his hands to the back of Kuja’s head.  
  
With a press of that hand, Sephiroth deepened the kiss and that one action broke through Kuja’s inhibitions enough for him to say ‘to hell with it’ and finally kiss Sephiroth back. He didn’t know where this was going or why Sephiroth was doing this, but it felt good. That was enough for him, right now. He managed to make one of his hands raise to grasp at one of the few remaining buckles in Sephiroth’s shirt. Even if he couldn’t throw his arms around his neck, he was going to touch him in some way.

By the time Sephiroth was ready to pull back, Kuja was certain he had more of Sephiroth’s saliva in his mouth than his own. Kuja watched Sephiroth as he leaned back a few inches, keeping his eyes firmly on Kuja’s the whole time.

Those pupils thinned ever so slightly before he said, “I told you once already. You are _mine_. Do try to remember it this time because I despise repeating myself.”

Kuja’s eyebrows ran completely together and had he the strength, he’d have slapped Sephiroth in his perfect face. 

“And I told you that I don’t belong to you!” Kuja bit back. “I said it quite clearly when I threw this ridiculous jacket at your face.”

Sephiroth flashed that cocky smirk he always used when he thought he was winning and said, “And yet those buckles on your small clothes are near worn out from how many times you’ve unhooked them for me.”

Kuja’s cheeks heated up again and he averted his eyes, snapping, “Maybe I just like your cock.”

“Undoubtedly. But how many men have you uncurled your tail for?”

Kuja actually froze. Coming up with snarky responses to Sephiroth’s incessant teasing was something he was usually very good at. But there was no response he could make to that because the very thought of showing his tail to anyone besides Sephiroth made his stomach turn.

“But it’s no matter,” Sephiroth said with a sly grin. “I’ve come to accept that you’re incapable of carrying on without this ridiculous pretense.”

Kuja’s breath hitched at the feeling of one of Sephiroth’s hands moving down his chest. He already knew what Sephiroth’s plan was, but he still gasped when Sephiroth palmed his cock through his smallclothes. 

He rubbed a small circle, pushing a moan out of Kuja as he whispered, “No matter how many times you come from my touch.”

He pressed his palm down a little harder, and Kuja’s hips tried, and failed, to chase the touch. Shit. This wound needed to be healed because if Sephiroth was trying to start this, Kuja was damn well going to make sure he was well enough to enjoy it. Surely the remedy had run its course by now.

“Move,” Kuja growled, his voice coming out far more sultry than he meant it to due to all of the blood rushing to his cock. “Unless you _want_ to fuck a ragdoll.”

Sephiroth’s pleased grin was just as annoying as it always was, but Kuja brushed it off and held up a hand to try to cast Dispel. To his relief, he felt the movement of the magic and his hand illuminated. He pressed that hand against his own chest, and the moment he did, he felt the Regen spell Sephiroth had cast on him start to take proper effect. So he’d been right. Good. He cast a healing spell of his own, and it pulled the wound back together far faster than the Regen would have.

And thank the gods, with the healing of the wound came the return of his strength because he immediately crawled forward to straddle Sephiroth’s lap. Like he always did, Sepiroth reached, first, for the belt holding up Kuja’s skirt piece. It had become some sort of ritual for him, and only now did Kuja understand why.

As soon as the garment was pulled away, Kuja let his tail uncurl and stretch out behind him, only to gasp when one of Sephiroth’s hands gently curled around the base of it. Kuja’s pleased moan was followed by Sephiroth bringing his lips next to one of Kuja’s ears.

“What?” Sephiroth mumbled. “No petulant huffing this time?”

“Disappointed?”

Sephiroth hummed and twisted his hand, making Kuja gasp again. The base of his tail had always been the most sensitive part, but Sephiroth’s insistence on touching it all the time had only made that worse.

“Perhaps a little,” he answered, lowering his lips to Kuja’s neck. “But this will certainly save time.”

Kuja’s response was on the tip of his tongue, but it was cut off by Sephiroth biting down. Kuja rutted before he even realized he was doing it, and Sephiroth’s pleased chuckle vibrated against Kuja’s neck. Biting had never particularly excited Kuja before that first night, but damned if it didn’t absolutely wreck him now.

“ _As if you truly wish this to be over so quickly_ ,” Kuja answered, doing an intentionally poor impression of Sephiroth’s voice.

Sephiroth pulled back, leaving only a shallow mark as he always did, and it made Kuja internally grouse. 

With an amused smirk on his face, Sephiroth asked, “Is that the best you can do?”

“That’s my line,” Kuja grumbled. “You want me to be yours so badly, then quit holding back.”

“Hmm. And what makes you think I’ve been holding back?”

Kuja dropped a hand down to press over Sephiroth’s half-hard cock, the leather on his trousers just barely starting to strain. Sephiroth’s only response was more thinning of his pupils, so Kuja leaned in close enough for their noses to bump.

“Because nothing makes your cock stand up faster than the sight of my blood, but you’ve never once bled me yourself.”

Kuja saw the ghost of a glow in those green eyes, so he moved a breath closer, leaving a mere centimeter between his lips and Sephiroth’s.

“I’m not gonna break,” he growled. “So stop being such a girl.”

Those pupils morphed into proper slits, and the green in those eyes shone brighter than Kuja had ever seen it. The pride that swelled in his chest dropped immediately to his cock, and he had to desperately hold back from rutting again. One of Sephiroth’s hands moved to the back of Kuja’s head and yanked his hair, hard, exposing more of his neck along with the bite mark Sephiroth had just made. 

Sephiroth’s lips lingered over that mark long enough for him to mumble, “Dangerous games...”

He sunk his teeth back in, but the moment he did, Kuja’s eyes shot open wider as he found his body going limp once again. He started falling, only to be caught by both of Sephiroth’s arms and gently laid down on what Kuja could now see was a rather large animal fur. 

“What the-?” Kuja said, exasperated. “Did you cast Stop on me, you prick?”

Sephiroth chuckled and ran his hand down the zipper on the front of Kuja’s shirt, easily sliding it off since Kuja could do nothing more than lie there. 

“I think I’ve seen more than enough of your blood today,” Sephiroth said with a wicked sheen in his eyes. “But if you’re so keen on me no longer holding back, I’ll gladly oblige.”

“Tch,” Kuja spat. “If you truly _do_ want to fuck a ragdoll, it’s a wonder you didn’t-”

Two fingers pushing past his lips silenced Kuja, and he didn’t miss that there was no leather on them. When had Sephiroth slipped his gloves off? 

He shot Sephiroth an angry glare right as he said, “If only I’d known a Stop spell was all it would take to shut your mouth, I might have done it sooner.”

Kuja’s eyebrows ran together tighter and he bit down on Sephiroth’s fingers hard enough to leave marks of his own. But Sephiroth was as unresponsive to pain as he always was and merely smirked again.

“Cease your ridiculous glaring, Kuja,” he scolded. “You quite literally brought this on yourself.”

He immediately pressed his fingers down on Kuja’s tongue and slid them further in. Damn him. It wasn’t as if Kuja would have a rebuttal even if Sephiroth’s fingers weren’t cutting off his speech. This wasn’t what Kuja had been expecting, but he _did_ tell Sephiroth to stop holding back. Fine. If he wanted to play this ridiculous game, Kuja could play along. 

He made a show of licking Sephiroth’s fingers and wrapped his lips around them. They weren’t his cock, but they would do for now. Perhaps he could convince Sephiroth to fuck his mouth before the end of this. That thought, along with Sephiroth’s fingers brushing the back of his throat, had Kuja moaning. Well, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. At least he didn’t have to worry about accidentally bucking his hips and giving Sephiroth another reason to smirk.

He felt Sephiroth’s other hand brush his chest as it moved down. He unhooked Kuja’s smallclothes and Kuja sighed with contentment when his cock was finally freed. It had been straining against the smallclothes for far too long. He hadn’t noticed until now that his boots and long socks were already gone, apparently having been removed by Sephiroth at some point while he was sleeping. And Sephiroth took full advantage of that, trailing his hand up Kuja’s shin and down his thigh. 

Then Kuja gasped and nearly choked on Sephiroth’s fingers when a wing suddenly launched out of Sephiroth’s back. Like it did every time, it dropped a few feathers, which had, evidently, been Sephiroth’s intention since he picked one of them up and retracted the wing. He looked slyly at Kuja while spinning the feather around between his index finger and thumb, and suddenly Kuja understood.

“Are you quite serious?” Kuja asked sharply. 

All he could do was watch helplessly as Sephiroth flashed another wicked grin and took him by his wrists. He led Kuja’s hands up above his head and left them lying there, completely limp, and it somehow left Kuja feeling even more exposed. Sephiroth then dragged the soft down of the feather up Kuja’s thigh, over his ribs, and stopped it right before it touched Kuja’s already erect nipple.

“As often as you call me a ‘sadistic prick’ this should not even remotely surprise you.”

A growl was just starting to rumble in Kuja’s throat when it morphed into a sigh at the feeling of that feather brushing gently over his nipple. But Sephiroth didn’t keep it there. He trailed it across Kuja’s chest and right toward his other nipple, and Kuja absolutely hated what it did to him. He’d been so angered by Sephiroth teasing him the first time, but this was thrilling him more than he wanted to admit.

The feather moved back down his body, brushing his other rib cage and his belly before Sephiroth let it run right up Kuja’s leaking cock. Kuja sucked in a breath and suddenly realized how maddening this situation was when he couldn’t move his hips to chase the stimulation. The feather’s tip was soaked in Kuja’s precome when Sephiroth pulled it away, and he was quick enough to pick up the others. 

When his hand raised, there were four feathers, and Kuja watched him tie them together with a small piece of string he pulled from his pocket. Where the hell did he get that? Sephiroth seemed to have access to many things he shouldn’t.

With his makeshift feather-duster in hand, Sephiroth went right back to work, this time starting his assault at Kuja’s left ankle. He trailed those feathers slowly over every inch of Kuja’s leg, only stopping momentarily to give special attention to his inner-thigh, right next to his stones. Kuja bit his lower lip as Sephiroth then swirled the feathers up his cock and back down again. Next was his stomach and sides, then his chest, and, of course, his nipples, which Sephiroth gave even more attention to. 

When the feathers tickled at his neck, Kuja groaned and said, “How long… are you gonna keep this up?”

Sephiroth hummed. “As long as it pleases me. Feel free to keep complaining. I have no issue with canceling the spell and leaving you like this.”

He glanced down at Kuja’s stiff cock with those last few words, but Kuja’s eyes flicked closed when those feathers brushed over his left ear. The chill it sent through him had him moaning all over again, and the frustration was building within him far faster than he was remotely prepared for. Gods, Sephiroth had only just started. If it was already this bad…

The feathers moved down again, only long enough to dip into Kuja’s armpit and leave him a shivering mess. Well, as much as he could shiver, anyway, with the damnable spell still in effect. With more slow drags, Sephiroth covered the entirety of Kuja’s left arm, all the way to the fingertips. Kuja expected he might taunt Kuja about how frustrated he looked, but he didn’t stop even long enough for that. He moved those feathers back down, and straight to Kuja’s right leg.  
  
He threw a sinister glance at Kuja, and Kuja groaned again, knowing he was about to do all of that over again, starting from his right leg this time. And he did. But he didn’t even stop after that go. He moved those feathers in that exact pattern up and down Kuja’s body so many times that Kuja’s frustration and arousal eventually overpowered his ability to keep count. By the time Sephiroth teased those feathers over his cock for the final time, Kuja’s entire body was positively burning, his every nerve feeling more raw and exposed than they’d felt in ages.

So when Sephiroth dropped those feathers and instead ran his fingertips up the middle of Kuja’s chest, it was absolutely sinful. He wanted so badly to be able to arch his back to let Sephiroth know how good it felt, but he had to settle for a pleased moan. With a satisfied grin that didn’t irritate Kuja as much this time, Sephiroth brought that hand up higher, resting it on the bite mark he’d left on Kuja’s neck.

“Acceptable,” Sephiroth sneered. “But I don’t think you look quite desperate enough yet.”

And with that one statement, all of Kuja’s annoyance was back, in strength. Leave it to Sephiroth to spoil a good thing with his smart mouth.

“Prick.”

Sephiroth chuckled and pulled back, standing straight up and turning to walk to the other side of the cave and out of Kuja’s line of sight. Kuja’s eyes went wider and his heart pounded. What was he doing? Surely this wasn’t another part of the game. Was Sephiroth really about to walk away and leave him like this, wound up and unable to move? He was cruel, but he couldn’t possibly be that cruel.

But then he let out a silent sigh of relief when he saw Sephiroth step into his view again, carrying a completely full bottle of oil. How Kuja wasn’t sure. As often as they fucked, that bottle should be empty. 

Sephiroth uncapped it and, to Kuja’s absolute bafflement, poured a generous stream from the middle of Kuja’s chest, all the way down to his pelvis. The oil was cold compared to the heat of the room and Kuja’s warmed skin, so he hissed and glared at Sephiroth again.

“What are you doing, you fool? Do you truly have enough of that to waste?”

Sephiroth half-smiled and answered, “Who says this is a waste?”

He set the oil to the side and took only a fleeting moment to turn the meat he’d set to cooking. Suppose it wouldn’t do to let it burn.

Then he was standing directly over Kuja again, unhooking the few buckles he had left on his shirt and folding it before laying it on the ground. And damn him for being so gorgeous while leaving Kuja unable to move like this. He wanted to run his palms over those pecs so badly it was maddening. But then Sephiroth went for his boots, which could mean only one thing: his trousers were going next. Fuck.

Sure enough, Sephiroth stripped off his trousers and set them neatly to the side along with his shirt and boots. Both of Kuja’s hands actually tingled, and his tongue dashed back and forth across the back of his teeth at the sight of Sephiroth standing over him, completely nude with his cock fully erect. And he just kept standing there, for far too damned long in Kuja’s not-so-humble opinion. 

Kuja’s chest rose and fell a little faster as his eyes moved all over Sephiroth’s body, completely out of his control at this point. But Sephiroth just stared down at Kuja, looking more and more pleased with himself as the seconds passed. The oil was beginning to trail down Kuja’s sides and toward the furs beneath him, and Kuja was ready to scream. What the hell was Sephiroth waiting for?

Kuja’s expression contorted into an even more annoyed scowl, but even he knew that it was a front. His frustration was likely as plain to Sephiroth as the flush in his cheeks. Sephiroth’s blank stare turned into another smirk and he finally knelt down over Kuja again. 

“Better,” Sephiroth taunted. “But still not good enough.”

Before Kuja could even get out an indignant grunt, Sephiroth’s hands were on him again, catching the oil that was dripping down his sides and bringing it back up to the center of his chest. Then those hands, those unrealistically soft hands, dragged that oil across Kuja’s pecs, down his ribs, over his stomach, and eventually to his cock. 

“Ah!” Kuja exclaimed as Sephiroth made sure to coat every inch while going out of his way to keep from stroking Kuja too roughly. Even with that, it still felt so good that Kuja thought he really could come from such gentle touches. But Sephiroth’s hand moved away the moment the thought crossed Kuja’s mind, and he spread the oil on Kuja’s inner and upper thighs. The loss of the stimulation had a tight knot forming in Kuja’s stomach, one that made his teeth clench. 

Then Sephiroth’s hands moved back up, following a similar path to the one the feathers took, but keeping, instead, to Kuja’s torso and thighs. When Sephiroth reached his nipples, he rubbed them with his fingertips so lightly that Kuja let out another frustrated groan. One of those sadistic chuckles came from Sephiroth before he ran his hand back down to Kuja’s cock, the touches there somehow even lighter, and it made that heat in Kuja’s skin burn hotter. Gods, he’d thought the prick edging him had been painful. This was going to be absolute hell.

He’d never been angrier about being right. Thighs, cock, stomach, ribs, nipples, and back down again in descending order, the same pattern repeating again and again, just like with the feathers. Each time the oil would start to dry, Sephiroth would add more, denying Kuja the extra stimulation the rougher drags would give him. That knot in Kuja’s stomach grew more and more with each light touch to his sensitive areas, until it was close to pushing itself up and out of Kuja’s throat.

This was actual torture. If _this_ was what Sephiroth had been holding back, Kuja almost regretted taunting him about it. 

“Ahhh,” Kuja moaned breathily as Sephiroth’s hand moved over his cock again, just as slowly, just as lightly. Those few seconds were so heavenly Kuja thought he might have actually died from that wound. 

And then it was over again, his thighs feeling that hand instead, and he was thrust right back into the hell that was reality. His clenched teeth couldn’t hold back the knot as it finally pushed itself out in the form of a sob mixed with a growl.

“Enough!” Kuja half-yelled. “What is it that you want from me? Just tell me so I can do it!”

Sephiroth hummed again and dragged his hand back up to Kuja’s chest, breaking the pattern slightly by bringing in his other hand to rub both nipples at the same time. And he lingered, letting those slick fingers rub again and again while actual tears were starting to form in Kuja’s eyes.

“I think you already know,” Sephiroth said, lust punctuating his every word. “Which is why you haven’t done it yet.”

Then one of his hands was gone, his lips and tongue immediately taking its place. That was when Sephiroth stopped being gentle, rapidly sucking and licking at one nub while pinching, flicking, and tugging at the other. Kuja’s wet moan echoed throughout the cave as the tears finally slid out of the side of his eyes. So good. Gods, it felt so unbelievably good, but it was nowhere near enough, and Sephiroth knew that.

He was also right. Kuja knew very well what Sephiroth was trying to drag out of him, and had this been any other day, Kuja would have smarted off, taunted, and tried to seduce Sephiroth until he gave in himself. He’d done it several times before. But no one could win every battle, and this was a battle Kuja knew he wasn’t going to win. 

“Sephiroth…” Kuja whispered, his instinct to hold back overtaking him, even as he tried to force himself to speak properly.

“Hmm,” Sephiroth said slyly, mouth still hovering over Kuja’s nipple. “I thought I heard something, but I can’t be sure.”

 _Bastard! Prick! Silver-haired devil!_ All of those insults were screaming in Kuja’s head, but he didn’t let them out. He knew very well what would happen if he did. After biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood, Kuja made his mouth form the words and he said them aloud.

“Let me come,” Kuja said, the next words tasting like bile on his tongue even as he spoke them with all the desperation he could muster. “I beg you.”

Sephiroth’s eyes practically sparkled, and Kuja had never wanted to hit him so badly in all the time they’d known each other. He drew his mouth and hand away from Kuja’s nipples and slid down.

Once his mouth was hovering over Kuja’s cock, he cheekily asked, “Was that truly so difficult?”

 _Go straight to hell and don’t fucking come back, you absolute prick!_ Kuja’s mind shouted, but he sealed his mouth shut and averted his eyes in a frustrated pout. He wasn’t about to give Sephiroth a reason to take back what he’d just earned before he even gave it to him, no matter how much he wanted to shout every obscenity he could think of right in his perfect face. 

But then those lips wrapped around his cock, and every one of those obscenities was instantly forgotten. His mouth shot open, and what came out was more of a scream than a moan. Sephiroth’s tongue swirled around him as he sunk down, easily taking Kuja down to the hilt as he always could. Bastard didn’t have a gag reflex, and never had Kuja been more thankful for it. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked so perfectly that Kuja was melting into the furs in mere seconds.

 _Gods! Oh gods, yes! Perfect! Keep going, Sephiroth! Don’t stop! Don’t_ ever _stop!_ He knew for sure he wasn’t speaking those words because he could hear the guttural moans that were pouring freely from his throat, but he meant them. Every one of them. His pride be damned, this was absolutely worth it. He’d never needed something so badly in his life, so he decided he could live with losing this one battle to Sephiroth. 

That hot, wet, and wicked mouth had Kuja up onto the edge within only another few moments, and he felt the momentary fear that always came along with this feeling. The fear Sephiroth was going to pull back to torture him more. But he didn’t. Gods above, he didn’t. Kuja’s cock swelled, and he erupted straight down Sephiroth’s throat with an actual scream, this time. At that exact moment, he felt the Stop spell cease, and the relief he felt from being able to move his body was almost as potent as the orgasm.

His entire body thrashed as he rode through the waves of pleasure, and Sephiroth kept sucking him through it, swallowing every bit of extra cum Kuja would let out. Sephiroth didn’t pull off until Kuja stilled, and when he did, Kuja thought he might spring right back up again when he saw Sephiroth lick cum off of his lower lip. Oh, that was a lovely sight. Far too lovely. And he could finally move again.

And move he did, getting to his knees and crawling closer to Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in apparent curiosity as Kuja ran his hands up Sephiroth’s thighs and rested them on his hips.

“Stand up, you sadistic prick,” Kuja snarled, one of his hands dipping down to grab the bottle of oil and drag it closer. “We’ve entertained only your whims for just about long enough.”

Sephiroth smirked for what felt like the millionth time before he did exactly as Kuja asked. Kuja had to raise himself up a few inches in order to reach Sephiroth’s cock, but that was fine. He needed some space between his ass and the furs, anyway. He took Sephiroth’s wrists and led his hands to the back of his head, shivering when Sephiroth’s fingers slid through his hair.

“Hmm. You mean to have me do the work this time?” Sephiroth asked sarcastically.

“Absolutely, and after all your boasting about not holding back, you’re going to do it,” Kuja snapped. “If I come out of this without needing to heal my throat, I’ll bite your damn cock off at the hilt.”

A slight glow to those green eyes was followed by Sephiroth gripping Kuja’s hair tightly and jerking his head forward and toward that gorgeous, leaking cock. Kuja opened his mouth and prepared himself as best he could, but, as he’d figured, it wasn’t enough. Sephiroth drove himself straight down Kuja’s throat, and it took everything he had not to gag. But, gods, it was glorious, especially when he saw Sephiroth’s head fall back and heard him let out a low moan. But then Sephiroth stilled, gripping Kuja's hair just as tightly and releasing several heavy breaths as if he were trying to collect himself. And were Sephiroth's cock not currently cutting off his air, Kuja might have been willing to give him that time, but he wasn't keen about blacking out. Not yet, anyway. Kuja squeezed Sephiroth's hips a little tighter, and that seemed to snap him back to attention. He looked down, met Kuja’s eyes, and since he couldn’t talk, Kuja gave him a fierce look, silently telling him to get on with it. 

Sephiroth’s response was instantaneous, drawing his hips back so that he cock was nearly out of Kuja’s mouth, and driving himself all the way back in. Tears flowed freely out of Kuja’s eyes, the pain in his throat almost overwhelming. But already his cock was coming back to life, growing to almost its full hardness as soon as Sephiroth started thrusting in earnest. Never had he had such a short refractory period, but he was far from surprised. He’d been dying for Sephiroth to do this to him since the first time he swallowed him down.

He couldn’t manage a moan with Sephiroth’s quickening pace, so he decided he’d show his appreciation another way and snaked one of his hands down to his own cock. Listening to Sephiroth’s continued low moans and grunts, Kuja pumped himself back to a full erection, and the moment Sephiroth noticed, Kuja locked eyes with him. Well, as well as he could through the torrent of tears, anyway. 

His pupils were so thin Kuja couldn’t even see them, and those eyes held a constant green glow that had Kuja’s rim twitching uncontrollably. Shit, that was potent. Sephiroth kept him in a near-constant state of wanting to be fucked, but this was at a whole new level. He let out what little sound he could manage and picked up the oil with his other hand. He stopped pumping at himself only long enough to coat some of his fingers and instantly slid those wet fingers past his stones. He’d planned on doing this from the start, but he found he couldn’t wait another second. 

He breached his rim with a single wet finger, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he thought of how lewd he probably looked right now: one hand pumping at his cock, the other stretching himself open, all the while getting his face fucked into putty. The sting of his finger pressing against his rim was followed by a sinfully painful thrust in his throat that finally forced him to cast a healing spell even as the pain had his cock absolutely throbbing.

He’d managed to work in a second finger when he heard Sephiroth chuckle. He glanced up to see Sephiroth looking right past his face and toward his ass, watching him finger himself with magma behind his glowing gaze. 

“It’s not often that someone can surprise me, Kuja.”

It was nothing. Less than nothing. Not even an actual compliment. But it was as close to one as he was likely to ever get, so, of course, it went straight to Kuja’s cock. He let out short moans that were cut off over and over by Sephiroth’s thrusts as he plunged those two fingers into himself, thrusting and scissoring wildly to make room for more fingers. It was no longer a matter of ‘want.’ He needed Sephiroth to fuck him.

He managed to push in a third finger, and when all three of them were sliding in and out with ease, he decided it was enough. Sephiroth was thicker than those fingers, but he could deal with a tiny bit of a pain if it meant quelling the burning in his stomach. Sephiroth was still carrying on with his thrusts, so Kuja grasped his hips again to get his attention. Sephiroth stared down at him with those still-glowing eyes and Kuja did his best to make his plea come through in his gaze. 

Sephiroth must have understood perfectly because he drew his cock out without hesitation, the suddenness of it making Kuja grasp his neck and cough a few times, drool dripping from his mouth in a long, thin stream. Sephiroth waited only long enough for Kuja to stop coughing, and then he knelt, grasping Kuja by his cheeks and pulling him into an overpowering kiss that had Kuja’s body going limp for a whole new reason. 

Sephiroth’s tongue prodded his lips, and Kuja could do nothing but open his mouth and let Sephiroth have his way. He was far too high on arousal. He would probably do anything Sephiroth wanted without question, at this point. 

So when Sephiroth pulled back, sat himself on the furs behind Kuja, and motioned for Kuja to sit in his lap, Kuja moved to do it, all the while hearing the wet sounds of Sephiroth lubing himself up. Kuja’s hips were even with Sephiroth’s abs when Sephiroth suddenly grabbed them, positioned Kuja accordingly, and yanked him down onto his cock. The lack of complete preparation along with the roughness of Sephiroth’s movement made Kuja have to grit his teeth, but he easily bore it. That cock being inside of him was the only damned thing he cared about right now. 

Sephiroth’s next hum held a twinge of annoyance and he said, “Can’t even trust you to prepare yourself properly.”

Kuja was too far gone to bother trying to explain that he’d wanted Sephiroth’s cock too badly to worry about such trifles, so he simply said, “I told you I’m not gonna break.”

Sephiroth’s grip on his hips tightened and he growled, “And I told you I’ve seen more than enough of your blood today.”

Sephiroth followed those words with a healing spell that made the pain at Kuja’s rim melt away completely, but that was secondary to the suddenly rapid thumping of Kuja’s heart. That tone in Sephiroth’s voice… there was no mistaking it. It wasn’t overly obvious but that had been pure, raw desperation. 

Gods, was that it? Was that why that first kiss had felt so different? Kuja didn’t know why, but he was relieved, so relieved that he smiled an actual smile for the first time since… damned if he could even remember. But he didn’t let Sephiroth see it and instead turned it into a smirk as he side-glanced at him.

“It’s almost like _someone_ wanted me to be incredibly desperate,” Kuja said slyly. “Now, I wonder who that was. Truly a mys-”

Fingers were in his mouth again, cutting off his words and making him sigh with delight. And that sigh was immediately followed by a muffled moan as Sephiroth finally started thrusting, the angle letting him drive in so very, very deep. _Oh, yes. Just like that. So good. So fucking perfect._

Sephiroth’s breaths brushed Kuja’s ear before he mumbled, “I think I prefer you with my cock down your throat.”

Kuja bit those fingers again, harder this time, and Sephiroth responded by forcing them further in while also sliding his other hand down to curl around Kuja’s tail. The moment Kuja felt that touch, he released his hold on Sephiroth’s fingers as a desperate moan escaped him. Kuja was pressed too tightly against Sephiroth for him to be able to reach the base, but his hand moved slowly and gingerly over every inch he could reach. Up to the tip and all the way down again, over and over, until, to Kuja’s absolute disbelief, he felt another orgasm sneaking up on him. 

He glanced down, doubting what he was seeing with his own eyes. His cock was dark and leaking so pitifully you’d think he hadn’t just come in Sephiroth’s mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sephiroth peeking down, as well, and the chuckle Sephiroth out was entirely too smug.

“Again?” Sephiroth taunted, his voice slightly shaky due to how hard he was still pounding Kuja. “How obscene.”

Kuja was a split second from biting Sephiroth again when those fingers were ripped from his mouth and that hand moved at a snail's pace down his chest. Scratch that, a snail would move faster. Kuja’s growl shook his entire chest as he glared at Sephiroth. 

“I’m not begging you again, you prick.” 

Sephiroth chuckled again, stopping his hand off to tweak at each of Kuja’s nipples and drawing another fraught moan from him when he did the same to the tip of his tail. 

“I’d be disappointed if you did,” Sephiroth answered, a low rumble in his voice that Kuja knew well. “After all of your boasting about not breaking.”

Those last few words came out strained, and Kuja knew very well what that meant. Sephiroth was getting close, but unlike usual, he was having to actively hold himself back. And, gods, Kuja did _not_ need the ego boost that realization gave him. It seemed demanding that Sephiroth fuck his mouth was one of the best decisions Kuja had made in quite some time.

He leaned his head back, resting it against Sephiroth’s shoulder while he brought his hand up to make Sephiroth turn his head. He closed the short distance with a breathy, indecent kiss that was so full of tongue that he felt saliva leaking out of the sides of his mouth. 

He kept their lips still brushing together when he said, “Come on, Sephiroth. I thought you said I was yours.”

He didn’t miss how Sephiroth’s teeth clenched and his thrusting stuttered at the sound of those words. 

“You _are_ mine,” Sephiroth stated firmly as if there was no possible debate to be had.

“Prove it,” Kuja half-purred. “Fuck me the way I know you want to right now.”

The glow in those eyes somehow shone brighter, but Kuja only barely managed to see that before a strong hand roughly shoved him forward, forcing him onto his hands and knees. Then both of those hands were on his hips again, gripping them so tightly he knew for certain they would bruise this time. Lovely. 

Sephiroth’s first thrust was painfully slow as if he were savoring every inch, and when he bottomed out, he leaned over Kuja. 

“ _Very_ dangerous games,” he snarled next to Kuja’s ear.

Oh. Oh, gods, that voice. Kuja hadn’t known Sephiroth could sound the way he’d just sounded. So very raw and genuine. If Sephiroth hadn’t finished him a short time ago, he might have come from that voice alone. 

“Sephiroth,” Kuja whispered. “I... AH!”

He’d told Sephiroth to stop holding back. He’d told him to fuck him the way he wanted to. But nothing could have prepared Kuja for the punishing pace Sephiroth started then. The slapping of Sephiroth’s pelvis hitting Kuja’s ass was so loud it actually echoed in the cave around them, and the thrusts were so rough and so deep that Kuja became light-headed near-instantly. His ability to form words vanished, and all he could do was endure it as Sephiroth’s wild movements forced his arms to buckle and sent his face careening down to the furs. 

With every thrust forward, Kuja cried out louder until his throat was going hoarse for a whole new reason. Pain and pleasure were mixing together so completely that it would have been impossible for him to determine which one he was screaming from, but it hardly mattered to him either way. This… this was perfection. Absolute and unequivocal perfection. And he was determined to let Sephiroth know it, even if he couldn’t speak anymore.

So he forced the strength he needed into his arms and he pushed himself back up. It took every ounce of that strength to keep from buckling again. Sephiroth was so unbelievably strong. And he threw his hips back, meeting Sephiroth at his next thrust forward. Sephiroth’s moan was so loud and shameless that it made Kuja want to glance over his shoulder to see him. And, thank all of the gods he did. There was no control left in those green eyes. Sephiroth had given himself over completely to his desire, and that, on top of the glorious punishment Sephiroth’s cock was giving him, was the final push Kuja needed. 

“Shit!” he cried out, eyes rolling back again. “I’m…”

Somehow, those words broke through Sephiroth’s haze, and his hand reached around to grasp Kuja’s cock. He pumped Kuja rapidly, and it nearly sent Kuja falling back to the furs again before Sephiroth’s lips hovered next to his ear, and Kuja heard something that made him freeze.

“Say it, Kuja. You are _mine_.”

Whether it was the desperation leaking through Sephiroth’s voice or the second orgasm that was literally only seconds away, Kuja couldn’t say, but he couldn’t even fathom disobeying Sephiroth right now.

His lips parted and he choked out, “I’m yours! Sephiroth, I’m-!”

The end of the sentence disappeared into little more than gibberish as the orgasm hit him so hard that he really did fall back down again. His eyes fell closed, and he was sure he was about to black out when he heard Sephiroth let out a grunt that was nearly as loud as Kuja’s screams had been. The thrusting within him slowly tapered off until Sephiroth seemed to lose all of his strength just as Kuja had and flopped onto the furs right next to him. 

Cum was leaking out of him, and he was laying in a pool of his own cum, but Kuja really could not be bothered to care. He was more satisfied now than he’d ever been in his life, so he moved as close to Sephiroth as he could, and let his eyes fall closed. He knew Sephiroth wouldn’t be next to him when he woke up, but just being here now was good enough for him.

* * *

The smell of cooked meat drifting into Kuja’s nose was what awoke him the second time. When he opened his eyes he found he was in a similar position to the one he awoke in last time, only this time he was still stark naked and Sephiroth’s coat only covered him from the waist down. He rubbed his eyes as he shakily sat up, and when his hands fell away, he nearly leaped to the ceiling. There Sephiroth sat, trousers back on but still perfectly shirtless and sitting on a large stone right next to the fire. He was carving at the now-cooked meat and dropping pieces onto flat stones. 

He noticed Kuja moving out of the corner of his eye and glanced in his direction. After dropping one more piece of meat on one of the stones, he picked up both of them and moved closer to Kuja. He put one of the stones down next to him and took a seat on another nearby stone, setting his own makeshift plate in his lap.

Kuja glanced at his own food and back to Sephiroth, not trying to hide his bafflement at all. “Why are you still here?”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and answered, “It seems your manners are never going to improve.”

Kuja scoffed and crossed his arms defensively. “Don’t deflect, you prick. You never stay after we finish.”

With a nonchalant bite of his own food, Sephiroth said, “I never had a reason to.”

“And you have one _now_?” 

“Obviously.”

Kuja’s eyebrows ran together and he instinctively scooted away, heart racing at this increasingly discomforting conversation. Sephiroth leaving when they were done always made things easier. They could avoid the awkward post-coitus talking and Kuja could carry on as if nothing was different between the two of them outside of the metaphorical bedroom. But now… what was Sephiroth doing?

“Well, what the hell is it?” Kuja snapped. “Have you decided one round is no longer enough for you?”

Sephiroth sighed as he swallowed his food down with a swig of water out of that glass bottle he’d filled up earlier.

“By the gods you are the single most stubborn and infuriating man I’ve ever met in my life,” Sephiroth growled, sounding more exhausted than angry. “You shout it aloud and still insist on keeping up this pretense.”

Shout it aloud? What was he-?

Oh. 

He heard it, possibly even more clearly than when he’d initially said it.

_‘I’m yours!’_

His cheeks burned, and every hair on his body stood up. Oh gods, he really did say that, didn’t he? And he hadn’t even hesitated. Why didn’t he hesitate? Why didn’t he refuse to say it and tell Sephiroth where he could shove his ridiculous demand? 

A hand raised to cover his mouth as the implication of what Sephiroth had just said crashed over him and had him scooting even further away. No. No way. This was… impossible. There was no way Sephiroth could possibly be suggesting what Kuja thought he was suggesting. This wasn’t what they did. They fucked and that was it. No need for anything more than that.

And yet...

_'How many men have you uncurled your tail for?'_

Even when Sephiroth said that, Kuja had casually admitted to himself that the very thought of anyone else seeing his tail made him sick. Why? What made Sephiroth so damned special?

_‘And I told you I’ve seen more than enough of your blood today!’_

He distinctly remembered being relieved when Sephiroth spoke those words. Why would he feel relieved? Just what insanity had been going through his head?

“Well, it seems you _are_ capable of fear,” Sephiroth said cheekily, and Kuja’s chest wrenched tightly.

“Shut up!” Kuja bit back. “You have no idea what-”

“Enough!” Sephiroth roared, making Kuja jump and back away further. “This game ceases to be entertaining, and I’ll not have you wasting any more of my time.”

Game? What was he talking about? Kuja didn’t know, nor could he bring himself to ask him, not with Sephiroth clearly being so angry. So he just stared back, unable to say anything or move another muscle. 

After a few moments passed, the anger in Sephiroth’s eyes vanished. Something that could have been mistaken for concern took its place and he said, “You’re not playing a game right now.”

Kuja didn’t answer, still not knowing what to say. His head was so fuzzy, at this point, it was a wonder he was still conscious.

Sephiroth exhaled heavily and turned his attention back to his own food, picking up a single bite. “Eat your food and get dressed. Then I’ll have something to show you.”

With that, he picked his ‘plate’ up and carried it back to the stone he’d been sitting on earlier. Kuja blinked several times, questioning if the conversation had even just happened. With how quickly Sephiroth had reverted back to his nonchalant state, it certainly seemed like a hallucination.

Yet the ‘plate’ was still sitting near Kuja, and he was still backed up so far he was almost completely off the fur. What… was that? He looked up at Sephiroth, thinking to ask him, but Sephiroth looked to be completely lost in thought. If he tried talking to him now, he’d likely just be told to shut up and do as he was asked. 

So he just decided he’d go ahead and skip to the part where he inevitably did as Sephiroth told him. He could only hope whatever Sephiroth meant to show him would clear all of this up.

They ate in mostly silence, only briefly speaking when Sephiroth brought Kuja water and inquired as to whether he wanted more food. When Kuja said no, Sephiroth went to cleaning up the area, packing up his things into that knapsack Kuja had seen earlier and putting his shirt back on. Remembering he was still nude, Kuja quickly put on his clothes, picking up Sephiroth’s coat when he was done and nervously holding it out to him.

Sephiroth took it without a word, and it made Kuja realize how prickly the air between them was. It had never been like this before, and he was not enjoying it in the slightest. Just what door had Sephiroth opened up, and how the hell did Kuja get it closed again so that things would go back to normal?

After throwing on his coat, Sephiroth motioned for Kuja to follow and said, “Come.”

Sephiroth started walking toward the exit of the cave, and it was only then that Kuja noticed the rains seemed to have ebbed. For how long, he wasn’t sure, but he went with Sephiroth anyway. When they stepped into the cool air, Kuja jumped again when Sephiroth’s wing shot out and nearly hit him in the face. Without even warning him, Sephiroth threw his arm around Kuja’s waist and hauled him closer before flapping that wing and taking off into the air.

Kuja could fly, himself, so being in the air hardly bothered him, but being suddenly launched into the air certainly did. He struggled a little and snapped. “What are you doing, Sephiroth? Why are-”  
  
“Shut your mouth,” Sephiroth answered sharply. “And wait.”

Kuja could have groaned at Sephiroth’s dismissal, but he kept it reigned in. Whatever was going on, he didn’t want Sephiroth to be angry at him again like he had been only moments ago. Wait… why? Why was he so worried about Sephiroth being angry with him? Gods, just what was going on with him right now?

Sephiroth only flew them for a few miles before he landed outside of a building that looked only slightly less run-down than the other ones within this wasteland. He pushed the rickety front door open and motioned for Kuja to follow him inside. 

Kuja did, and when he looked around the room, his jaw dropped. In the middle of what used to be a living room was something that Kuja blinked at several times, trying to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. It looked like… a tear in the very air before them. And inside of the tear was like looking through a window into another world. Green grasses and a sunrise were looking back at him, and Kuja was, for a moment, entranced. 

“It appears to be some sort of interdimensional tear,” Sephiroth explained. “I have no idea where it came from or why it is here. If I had to guess, it’s something to do with this damnable war these gods are fighting, but either way, it leads to another world, entirely. I’ve come and gone through it several times in the past few months.”

That explained why Sephiroth never seemed to run out of oil, Kuja thought scornfully, but it certainly didn’t explain why Sephiroth was telling him about it.

“Okay?” Kuja said, annoyed. “And?”

“I’m leaving this place, Kuja,” Sephiroth told him. “I tire of fighting this ridiculous conflict, and the world through that tear is a fine enough one to escape to.”

Kuja’s eyes widened, and he glanced back and forth between the tear and Sephiroth. Leave? Sephiroth was going to-? 

Suddenly, Kuja’s chest began to ache, more than it ever had in his life, and his teeth clenched so tightly it was painful. It wasn’t until he felt the sharp pain in his palms from his nails digging into them that Kuja also noticed his hands were clenched into tight fists.

“So why bring me here?” Kuja asked, his voice shaking pitifully. “You don’t need me here to leave, and you don’t strike me as the type for fond farewells.”

He expected Sephiroth to snap at him again, but he just stepped closer to Kuja, taking him by his chin and making him look at him.

“Because I mean to bring you with me, you fool,” Sephiroth answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

At first, Kuja thought he must have misheard him, and he let out a dumb-sounding, “Huh?”

Sephiroth stepped even closer and bent down so that he was even with Kuja’s eyes and their lips were mere inches away from each other.

“Come with me, Kuja,” Sephiroth repeated. “You’re no more enthusiastic about this damned war than I am. There is no reason you need to stay here.”

Kuja’s mouth hung open again, wider this time, and that pain that had been in his chest only moments ago melted away completely. In its place came relief, profound and overwhelming. He didn’t know why, but his answer was coming to him just as easily as the question had come to Sephiroth.

“Yes,” Kuja said, shocking himself with how eager he sounded.

Sephiroth’s eyes widened, too, much to Kuja’s surprise. The hand on his chin moved to the back of his head as Sephiroth repeated, “Yes?”

Kuja swallowed heavily before clearing his throat and saying, “Well, if you mean to rule this new world, as I know you do, someone will have to teach you the art of subtlety.”

Sephiroth snorted sarcastically. “Subtlety? I think Ruby Weapon would be a better teacher.”  
  
Whatever reference that was went right over Kuja’s head, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. The thought of getting off of this gods-forsaken world was far overpowering every other thought he had, so he stepped closer to Sephiroth, laying a hand in the center of his chest.

“And as quickly as you chased after that pretty blonde earlier today, I’m afraid I can’t abide leaving you alone,” Kuja snarled, only half-joking since the fervor with which he chased after Cloud truly did make Kuja’s blood boil.

Sephiroth hummed and dropped a hand down to Kuja’s lower back. “So you’re capable of jealousy, as well. You’re teaching me quite a lot about yourself today.”

“Keep talking,” Kuja bit back. “You’ll learn something you won’t be so happy about.”

Sephiroth flashed a smirk and turned, using the hand on Kuja’s back to lead him toward the tear. 

Right before they passed through it, he heard Sephiroth say, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”


End file.
